


Looking For Adventures (Will You Follow Me?)

by WhyAreYouStaring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Wings, although I should warn you: extremely depressing end to a mostly happy fic, but not a stupid one I swear, wow this is a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouStaring/pseuds/WhyAreYouStaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU- Castiel Bourbill moves from the bright lights of New York, New York to the tiny town of Feriss Hill, Texas with his adopted parents. There, he quickly becomes friends with fellow bullying victim Sam Winchester... And a growing attraction developes between Cas and Dean Winchester, captain of the football team and king of Middlebury High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic, so please don't kill me!! Let me know how I did... My body, mind, and soul are all powered by the magic of REVIEWS!!! Thanks, and enjoy :)
> 
> Also, kudos and lots of pie to my friend and beta Hannah. Happy early early EARLY birthday, brochacho.

Chapter One- The King

   "Where you rushin' off to, faggot? Got some boy around who's dick urgently needs sucking?" Cas gritted his teeth against the salt-on-wound sting of the harsh words, their caramel coating of Southern drawl as foreign to his outsider's ears as ever.  
   "My two-o'-clock is already here, apparently," Cas replied. "Thanks for sparing me the trouble of walking all the way to the locker rooms, Chuck."  
   Cas knew boys were trouble. He knew that in this town, no matter the supposed "modern progression" of people's thoughts and opinions, being attracted to the captain of the football team instead of the head cheerleader was likely to get you lynched. Especially, Cas thought, if you actually DID like the captain of the football team. That was a definite no-no in the small town of Feriss Hill, Texas.  
   Cas was deposited swiftly back in reality by a fist smashing into his face. He dazedly looked around to see Chuck Northfield standing above him with a stupid, cocky grin on his face. Cas stood up (how had he gotten on the ground?) and brushed himself off. He hated to appear weak, but he knew he couldn't beat Chuck; so, he began to back up very, very slowly.  
   Don't make eye contact... Keep your head down... Show him he's won. These thoughts spiraled around and around in Cas's head as he edged away from Chuck. He thought he was going to make it, he really did. That is, until he bumped into something tall, and warm, and firm, and.... Dean.

xXx

   Dean Winchester was lost in thought as he drifted, alone, through Middlebury High. Well- he wasn't TRULY alone. The king never was. People made way for him as he passed by, reached out their hands in hopes of brushing his sleeve or backpack as he passed, called out a cheerful greeting, or simply stared in awe as the undisputed ruler or their little kingdom marched by in an impenetrable bubble of isolation.  
   Dean brooded as he strode past huddles of girls with bleached hair and shiny razor smiles. They reminded him of Lisa, and he knew he would have to face her later today. He had avoided her for far longer than she considered acceptable already.   
   He couldn't face her- Lisa, with her perfect body, mane of dark brown hair streaked with strands of sun-warmed gold, and ever-present entourage of cheerleaders; Lisa, his girl, the one he was expected to marry and provide for and live happily ever after with; Lisa, the preacher's daughter, the leader of the cheer squad, valedictorian of the senior class, the perfect queen to Dean's king. That was the way it had been for as long as anyone, even Dean himself, could remember. And that was the way Lisa wanted to keep it. Dean was her guaranteed ticket to the top of the pack.  
   Lately, they fought all the time. Whenever Dean was distant or quiet, or he came to school with one too many bruises not easily explainable by "rough practice last night" or "just tripped on my way out the door, no big deal", she iced him out. He tended to just ignore her, since she was so predictable..... Later, she would text him (babe, so srry we fought, meet me in the old barn @ 10?), he would go see her, and they would have sex instead of apologizing. The next day, one of his friends' girls would make a coy comment about him gettin' some, and by the end of the day everyone in the whole fucking town knew about it.  
   Dean was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize there was a fight going on until he literally stumbled right into it. With a slight "oof", Dean braced himself as a body slammed into him. Dean grabbed the kid by the arms to keep him from falling down, then spun him around to get a good look at him.  
    Damningly tempting pools of blue stared back at him, deep and awed and frightened and perfect. Slowly the rest of the features gained definition (pale skin, straight nose, full lips, sharply defined jaw, shock of messy-neat black hair), and the rest of the scene followed, Etch-a-Sketch style. The ring of silent students, the slight click-click-click of high heels behind him (that would be Lisa, of course), Chuck Northfield's shocked expression. Dean suddenly realized he had yet to let go of the other boy's shoulders, and he quickly dropped his hands and took a step back.  
   "Back off," Dean growled at Chuck. Chuck looked like he was about to shit his pants. His cronies had melted back into the crowd, leaving him all alone.  
   "We weren't- I mean- We didn't-" Chuck stammered as Dean began to advance towards him ever so slowly.  
   "You didn't what? It looks to me like you punched this guy-" Dean gestured to the strange, beautiful boy "-in the face." He was about to step forward again, get in Chuck's face, when a hand lightly settled on his shoulder.  
   "Down, boy," said Lisa in a quiet voice, just touched ever so slightly with mockery. Her perfectly manicured nails shine where her fingers rest on Dean's shoulder, gentle pressure urging him slightly back from Chuck. Dean obeyed, stepping back to stand beside Lisa but not taking his fiery green eyes- predator's eyes- off of Chuck, not even for a millisecond.  
   "You should take a walk, cool off," Lisa whispered in Dean's ear. "I've got it from here." Dean gave one short, terse nod, and turned away abruptly. He searched the crowd for the boy he rescued, and saw him walk off with Dean's younger brother. Dean turned and walked in the opposite direction, pushing through the crowd and towards the parking lot; he would have plenty of time to question Sam about his new friend later.

xXx

   "Hey. HEY. Are you ok?" Sam Winchester tugged on Cas's arm, pulling him none too gently away from the ring of students still watching the showdown. Dean's brother looked nothing like him, all tall and gangling long-haired-shag to Dean's compact, heavily muscled build and close-cropped blonde hair.   
   Cas blinked, once, twice, and again, before answering: "Yeah, fine." Sam frowned, and prodded Cas in the shoulder until the shorter boy reluctantly began walking in the direction of the nurse's office.  
   "Let's go get your face checked out," Sam said. "Wouldn't want you getting any uglier." Cas grinned, then winced as tiny gnomes of pain kicked his nose repeatedly. He didn't really feel it much, though; he was busy thinking of Dean.  
   The way he swooped in and saved him- heroic, like one of the Avengers or something. He looked so FIERCE, the way his green eyes glowed in the deep shade of his narrowed eyes. The scowl on his face had done nothing to deplete his beauty, and Cas had almost had to make a break for it when Dean had just stood there, staring at him, hands on his shoulders and not making a sound.  
   But there was no chance. Dean was straighter than the most steadfast meter stick, ask anyone at Middlebury High. He had Lisa Braeden, why would he ever go for Cas? The New York boy with the trench coat and Converse, the funny accent and 'gay' mannerisms, slow smiles and sarcasm, the White Stripes and apple pie and driving aimlessly down highways until you just almost run out of gas but not quite, because if it's not an adventure what's the point? No, Cas was too different. Too.... OTHER, to fit in or be accepted by ANYONE here, not even a veritable god like Dean Winchester. He had no chance.... But he also had nothing to lose, so he might as well try. 

   After all, if it wasn't an adventure, what was the point?


	2. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam deal with a simple salt-and-burn. Cas has a backstory. No pie yet ;-; SOON I PROMISE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews/comments + kudos are nearly as good as pie! And much more nutritious.

Chapter Two- The Hunter

   Dean's hands clenched and unclenched on the steering wheel of the Impala, over and over in time to the beat of the pulsing rock song on the radio. He was fighting not to pull over right now and shake Sam until every last drop of information regarding his new friend was Dean's for the taking. Alas, that was out of the question. So- he would just be smooth. Like butter, thought Dean.  
   "So- who was that guy?" asked Dean, glancing over at Sam sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Sam looked at his older brother funnily.  
   "You make it sound like you caught me feeling him up in the men's room or something," said Sam. Dean swerved around a little bit, shocked at his brother's words and finding himself blushing for no obvious reason.  
   "Were you?! Because- um- it would be totally ok if-" Sam smirked.  
   "Dude. He's ALL yours."  
   "Sam!! I have a GIRLFRIEND." Dean had no idea why he was getting so defensive- it wasn't like his brother was serious, right?  
   "Whatever you say, man." They drove in silence for a while, long enough for the song on the radio to change several times. Then Sam spoke again.  
   "His name is Castiel- Cas. We have AP English and AP European History together. He just transferred here from NYC." That explained the accent.  
   "You guys get along?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.  
   "The guy has a great sense of humor, and he knows more about medieval Europe than our teacher. It's like he LIVED it or something." Dean grunted, a brief sound that in man-language probably meant something along the lines of 'cool bro- and by the way, I'm totally not gay; in fact, when we get back to Feriss Hill later I'm gonna go have hot sex with my equally hot girlfriend'. Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother. Dean's tough guy act could be so incredibly annoying sometimes.

xXx

   "Cas, honey? Could you come and get your backpack off the stairs please?" Nefertiti Bourbill called up to Cas's upstairs bedroom. Cas set down his sketchpad and rolled off his bed. His mom lingered at the bottom of the steps, looking hopefully up at Cas.  
   Nefertiti and Gregory Bourbill had lived the sad story you heard about on the radio- she was infertile, they tried everything but she still couldn't get pregnant- when they found Cas. Nefertiti's uncle fostered orphaned children, and kept trying to get Greg and his wife to adopt. Every time he offered, they politely declined, secretly still hoping that Nefertiti would manage to conceive. But then they met Cas at Nefertiti's uncle's house.  
   He was a child of three years then, staring solemnly up at Nefertiti from behind her uncle's legs. He had watched her from a distance until the end of the night. Once he deemed her safe, he toddled over to her and reached up to her with his short little arms. By then, it was all over. He was theirs by the end of the week.  
   Of course, people looked at them funny- the tall, regal second generation Pakistani woman with her short, stocky, flame-headed Irish husband and... Cas. They made quite a family, but they were everything to each other. Cas had always had a hard time making friends, but he didn't mind. He knew that his mother would greet him with a glass of iced tea and a biscotti when he walked in the door from school, and his father would tell him stories about the stars at night. But he was trying to make friends here- really, really trying.   
   And he was definitely doing well so far. Sam Winchester was cool, and they got along well... In fact, Cas and Sam were working on their History project together. Which meant that Cas had an excuse to see Dean again, even if it was just in passing.  
   Maybe Feriss Hill, Texas wasn't the worst place for his junior year after all.

xXx

   Dean slammed the door of the Impala and walked towards the tiny, dilapidated shack perched precariously on the bank of the Colorado River. Sam unfolded himself from the car and caught up to his brother in just a few quick strides.  
   Willow trees reached their long branches down to meet the Winchesters, brushing their hair and tickling down their shoulders and along the lengths of their arms. Liquid-fire moonlight poured down through the trees, trickled through the shadows, dripped down leaves, and mingled with the slow-moving, murky water of the river. Tiny ripples and splashes alerted Dean to the possible presence of something other than the restless spirit they had been called upon to settle. He turned slightly to look at Sam, to inquire if his brother had heard that, if Sammy had that prickly-being-watched feeling too.  
  Dean had just enough time to take a breath before he was grabbed from behind and dragged back into the river. He cursed himself in his mind- never, ever, EVER turn your back, Dean!- and twisted around. He kicked, feeling his boot connect with something solid, and pushed off. Dean surfaced, spluttering, and dragged himself up onto the river bank. He only made it half way- his shoe was caught on something.  
   Dean turned and saw it. A young girl holding his boot in both her hands... She was almost normal looking; except for the tangled, matted hair, dead eyes, and oddly shiny, greenish-bluish-white-dead-fish-colored skin, she looked like a harmless seven year old. He almost felt bad about kicking her in the face again.  
   Dean hauled himself up all the way, Sam reaching down to help him up. The Winchesters looked at each other.  
   "Salt and burn now?" Sam asked a soaked-to-the-bone Dean, who nodded grimly and grabbed the salt and kerosene out of the car.  
   The bones were buried in the corner of the shack. As soon as they were uncovered and Dean dropped the match on them after dousing them in kerosene and salt, the river outside began to bubble and the trees lashed their arms more and more frantically. The girl-ghost staggered out of the river, fell onto the grass on her back, and closed her eyes. A peaceful smile crossed her lips faintly, and she disappeared.  
   Dean and Sam gathered their things, got back in the Impala, and drove away. Sam cleared his throat once they were on the road.  
   "I forgot to mention- Cas is going to come over tomorrow after school to work on our history project." Dean nearly drove off the road again.  
   "What??"  
   "Chill, man! Focus on the road. It'll be fine." Dean's mind was racing. Cas? In HIS HOUSE?? He was in no way ready for that. The house wasn't even CLEAN.  
   But whatever else came tomorrow (or today, technically, since it was after midnight already), Dean was going to get to see Cas after school. Dean suddenly wasn't tired anymore.


	3. Chapter Three- The Beginning (Although for Two, the End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a stupid clumsy moose and falls down some stairs. Also, crappy hospital cafeteria pie is crappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is kinda a filler chapter... It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but oh well :) this chapter really just sets the rest of the plot in motion, so I'll just live with it.

   Cas stared at Dean. Dean stared at Cas. Sam, passed out in a hospital bed, stared at miniature Homer Simpsons dressed in fish suits parading across the insides of his eyelids. Dean took a long swig of his Cherry Coke and began to choke, spluttering and gasping for air. Cas reached over, thumped Dean on the back, and handed him some napkins. Dean nodded, grateful, took the napkins, and began to dry himself off.  
   Such an odd scene. How did they all get here?

xXx

   Cas rang the Winchesters' doorbell. He shifted uneasily on his feet and waited for someone to answer the door.   
   Maybe Sam had forgotten he was coming? Or Dean had somehow found out about Cas being gay. He would walk down the hall on Monday, ignoring the spiteful whispers, escaping hateful eyes by ducking into a seldom-used back hallway only to be drowned in the water fountain. Dean would hide the body, and-  
   The door opened. Dean Winchester himself stood there, wearing only a pair of worn flannel pajama pants and an annoyed expression; his golden hair was spiky and wet, presumably from a recent shower. A few drops of water clung stubbornly to his chest, and he held a fistful of dollar bills in one hand. Cas's mouth dropped open.  
   "Um- I'm- Um-" Cas stammered, and took a step back. He would have fallen down the front stairs had Dean not reached out and grabbed his arm.  
   "Cas, right? Sorry, I thought you were the pizza delivery guy. Come on in; Sam's just upstairs," Dean said, and stepped aside so Cas could walk inside. Then, he shut the door and stood staring at Cas (who was standing awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs). Cas cleared his throat.  
   "So I'm just gonna... Go..." Cas said, and motioned to the stairs. Dean nodded, and watched Cas walk up the stairs. Cas could feel the searing heat of Dean's predatory gaze boring holes in his back. He probably thought Cas was so weird.  
   Sam appeared at the top of the stairs, waved to Cas, and promptly tripped and rolled down the stairs, knocking Cas down with him. Cas landed on top of Sam, and Sam's head snapped back onto the floor with a sickening THUD.   
   Cas stared dazedly up through a thick haze at the ceiling, and then at Dean's face as the older boy leaned over him and let out a long string our curses. Something warm and wet slowly dripped down the side of Cas's face and into his ear; Cas reached up to touch it, and his hand came away smeared with blood. His head hurt. He tried to stand, managing to stagger upright but then falling back into Dean (who was on the phone with 911). Dean expertly caught Cas and helped him to the couch; the ease with which he moved caused Cas to wonder exactly how many times Dean had handled blood soaked teenaged boys before.  
   The ambulance arrived and paramedics carted Sam and Cas into the back. Dean followed in the Impala. Sam still hadn't moved, although the medics didn't seem to worried.  
   "He's just sleeping it off," said one with a small laugh. "He'll be walking again in an hour." A doctor examined them in the emergency room- Cas had a sprained wrist (his left one, dammit- how was he supposed to draw now?), heavy bruising, and a few scrapes, while Sam was burdened with a fractured rib and the promise of a massive headache when he finally opened his eyes. They both got off relatively easy, considering the near-illegally steep grade of the Winchesters' stairs.

xXx

   So that was that. Now Dean and Cas were sitting in silence beside Sam's hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up.  
   Silence.  
   Silence.  
   Silence.  
   Dean's stomach growled. Cas jumped half a foot in the air- it literally sounded like a wild bear was hiding under the blankets with Sam. Dean shot the younger boy a bemused glance, eyes heavy-lidded and smile syrup-slow creeping across his face.  
   "Hungry?" Cas ventured somewhat hesitantly. He still wasn't used to addressing the king, apparently.  
   "Starved. That pizza I was waiting for never arrived, unless you ate it," said Dean. "Wanna go grab something from the cafeteria? It probably all tastes like crap, but it'll provide basic nourishment for now."  
   "Yes- I mean, sure, fine, that would be... Fine."

xXx

   "I was right," said Dean around a mouthful of cafeteria pie. "This is complete and utter crap." Cas nodded absently. He had long ago finished his own crappy hospital pie, and was now sitting across from Dean and twirling his fork around in his hands. Awkward silence ensued. Dean had tried talking about things he usually discussed with his guy friends- girls, football, parties, how much weed some random guy videotaped himself smoking, beer, cars- but Cas either had no interest or no knowledge in most of the topics.  
   Cas's cell rang, the tone shattering the quiet air of the tiny cafeteria. He shot a quick I'm-sorry-I-have-to-get-this look and stepped just outside the door to take his call. Dean occupied himself with scarfing down the rest of his pie, then piling the dishes on a tray and leaving them sitting on the table before going to join Cas in the hall- it had been a good twelve minutes or so.  
   He found Cas leaning against the wall, white as a sheet and shivering slightly.  
   "Is everything alright?" Dean asked, slightly alarmed at Cas's appearance. Cas muttered something too quietly for Dean to hear, then raised his voice a little bit.  
   "My parents- they're- they're-" Dead. That was the word Cas was looking for- dead.


End file.
